Ten Music Themes
by yukikittycatofwisdom
Summary: Saw some of these random music mini-stories and writer's block/boredom loves me. Hunter X Hunter is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi, not me, but you knew that, right? All about Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio. Kuroro and Hisoka are mentioned.


**Deep Silent Complete by Nightwish**

Leorio sighed, abandoning his textbooks and notes to gaze out the window. Gon and Killua ran around, chasing bugs and other animals for no apparent reason. The to-be-doctor smiled, watching the two trip over nothing in particular. Then his gaze traveled across the yard to where Kurapika sat, reading a book. Ah, Kurapika. Leorio was sure he'd never understand the guy, as much as he wanted to.

If I was the last survivor of my people, he thought, I'd try to live on, not run around looking for revenge and end up getting myself killed. But then again, I'll never know for sure.

"Oi, it's getting late!" Leorio called out the window, "Remember what happened last time? You guys got colds and were stuck in bed for a week! Jeez, am I your dad or something!?" The two younger boys stopped chasing the bugs and raced inside, "I'll race you inside!"

"Kurapika, you too!" The man sighed, returning to his desk, muttering, "I feel like a single parent…"

**Haunted by Evanescence**

"What do you think of this one!?"

"Nice." Kurapika answered automatically, not even bothering to look at the dress held up by Neon. Ignoring her complaining, he let his thoughts drift. After all, he was just to be her bodyguard, not comment on the clothing the girl decided to buy. Black contacts took on a red-ish tone, barely noticeable, as the blond caught sight of a few spiders dancing down from their webs.

_The spiders…will disperse once it's lost its head._

Hisoka should know better than himself about the spiders, being within them. And now that they were dead, including the leader, Kurapika should be able to move on, right? But no… _They're still out there_, the boy caught the spider and watched it crawl across the palm of his hand. If the head is gone, the limbs should be gone as well… Clenching his hand into a fist then opening it again, he saw the blood smeared on his hand. Though the body of the spider was now flattened, the legs continued to twitch and move about.

"They're still alive. _He's _still alive." Kurapika murmured, too soft for anybody besides maybe Senritsu to hear.

**Don't Rain On My Parade by KSM**

"Whoo!" Gon jumped off the diving board, splashing into the water below. Killua watched the boy try to run through the water, getting nowhere. He sweat dropped, "Gon, you'll get to the other side faster walking!" The other splashed water onto him, "Nu-uh! Running is faster than walking!"

"Not in water it isn't!" Killua jumped in, landing beside Gon, "I'll prove it!"

After many do-overs, Gon laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "Awh, I lost!"

**Distracted by KSM**

"Ugh!" Kurapika sat up, giving up on sleep after over an hour of tossing and turning. On the bed next to him, Leorio's snores echoed in the otherwise silent house. _Even Killua and Gon aren't this loud!_ Kurapika thought glumly, covering his ears and silently praying that Leorio would chose to move into the other room with them. Or maybe roll over so that the pillow would muffle the sounds he made.

Sighing, the blond let himself fall back. _That's not the real reason I can't sleep... _He pulled the covers over his head, _it's because of that damn spider…_

-FLASHBACK-

"Tch…" Kurapika leaned up, trying to reach the book. "Why does it have to be so high…?" A hand reached above his head and grabbed the book, "Need some help?"

"Oh, thank- YOU!" The blond jumped back, trying to keep his anger under control so that his eyes wouldn't burn scarlet. Kuroro waved the book around, "And you're welcome."

"What are you doing here!?"

"This _is_ a bookstore, you know." Dark eyes scanned the cover of the book, "Hmm… so you're on the third book of the series? It was pretty good. But he dies in the end, you know." Kurapika snatched away the book and turned away, going to the corner to look for the text book Leorio had requested he get for him.

"So I'm getting the cold shoulder?" The spider head called. When the blond didn't respond, he followed. Standing right behind the boy, he watched as he searched for a certain book, until he got bored of just standing there. _The restrictions said nothing of being near the Kuruta, now did they? _A smirk grew on his face as he ignored the fact that spending too much time around Hisoka was screwing up the way he thought.

Kurapika stiffened as an arm wrapped around his waist and a head leaned on his shoulder, "Look at me, pretty Kuruta." The blond spun around, already conjuring up his chains, "You bas-"

He froze again as his lips met Kuroro's, wide-eyes matching the other's expression.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Never again…am I going to a book store." Kurapika muttered, face growing hot as he pulled at his hair, kicking his legs up and down like a child, "Damn spider has to take books away too!"

**Born For This by Paramore**

"KARAOKE!" Gon shouted, jumping up. It was so sudden that Kurapika started choking on his sandwich, though Neon didn't bother to notice and Killua and Leorio were too surprised to register the chocking blond.

"Ah, Gon! Look what you've done!" Killua pointed to the juice he just spilled all over himself. Leorio nodded, "Yeah, somebody could've been so surprised that they started chocking!" Kurapika pointed to himself while the so-called doctor-in-training just waved him off.

"But what if a rock from space falls to earth and lands on a bus that runs into a building and that building falls onto other buildings that fall on a hot dog stand and a HUGE hot dog flies out and hits someone in the eyes so that they go around screaming, making ANOTHER bus run into ANOTHER building that falls on Leorio's car and the car crashes into our house, making us all scream so loudly that we lose our voices and are never able to sing AGAIN!?"

Neon, Leorio, and Killua simply stared at the boy as if he'd grown two heads while a certain blond continued to choke, unknown to the others.

"Since when do we sing anyways?" Neon muttered, still in a state of shock at trying to decipher his long speech. Gon waved his arms up and down, "We have our own MUSICAL! THREE of them! Oh wait, I think it's four."

"Hey, how come _I _wasn't in a musical!?" Neon screeched, pouting. Leorio patted her head, "There, there."

"This could be the last song we EVER sing!" Gon ran around in circles. An old man strayed from the path and came up to their picnic blanket, "Um excuse me, but I think your friend just died."

The four of them blinked before turning their attention to Kurapika, who looked rather odd.

"Is it a bad thing if he turns blue?" Leorio asked. Killua jumped up, "You're the one who's supposed to be a doctor! YOU tell US!"

Gon started shaking the blond's shoulders, tears streaming down his face, "Kurapika, don't go into the light!"

After much panicking, they managed to revive the boy. After he was done coughing, Kurapika chased the four around with his swords, "I COULD'VE DIED!"

**Am I Ever Gonna Find Out by Lifehouse**

"Gah!" Killua jolted up in bed, gasping for air and beads of sweat running down his face. Gon, sitting up from his bed across the room, rubbed sleep from his eyes, "Is it morning yet…?"

"Nah, go back to sleep." The former-assassin muttered, doing his best to push the nightmares away. Gon frowned, "You really gotta stop that, Killua. You are _not _an emotionless puppet of darkness. And we're already friends, and always will be." Killua sighed, laying back, "Mmm…" _Does he read minds now? _He secretly went over the abilities his friend possessed to make sure mind reading was not on the list. _Ah, good._

**RomeoXJuliet By (A.n. - Does anyone know who sings this?)**

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Ahh, Killua's mad!" Gon covered his ears, running away from the used-to-be-assassin. Killua jumped over the couch, chasing after his friend, "GON! GET BACK HERE!"

Finally cornering the spiky-haired boy, Killua jabbed a finger at his forehead, "Why'd ya do it, Gon?!" Gon waved his hands in front of his face, "But we ran out of candy and there were still trick-or-treat-ers! So Leorio said I should give out our candy!"

"So it was HIM!" Killua ran into the kitchen, searching out the new target of his anger. Taking the stairs two at a time, he made it up into the medical student's room.

"OLD MAN, OPEN UP THIS DOOR!" He pounded on the door with his fist, so hard the door actually fell. Leorio sat up, being awakened by the little intruder in his room, "Eh…?"

"YOU TOLD GON TO GIVE AWAY THE STUFF I BOUGHT WITH _MY _MONEY!" Killua yelled, maybe permanently ruining the older boy's hearing. Leorio let himself fall back onto the bed, covering his face with a pillow, "I didn't know it was yours, Kurapika gave it to me…heh…gave it to me…"

Killua again ran out of the room, leaving the almost-doctor to his perverted thoughts.

"Oi!" He barged into the blond's room, finding him in his usual spot by the window, reading a book. Kurapika sighed, "Your candy is in the cabinet under the sink, Gon hid it."

"…"

"I heard you yelling."

"…" Killua closed the door behind him, silently walking down the stair case. After checking under the sink, he stomped back to the living room, "G.o.n."

"Not again!"

And so the cycle repeats. Though the authoress has no idea how this relates to the song…

**Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better**

Gon yawned, watching the two older members of their group go into one of their little contests. Killua came down the stairs, chomping away on a chocolate bar, "Staring contest this time?"

"Yup." Gon yawned again, "Been almost a minute…"

"Damn!" Leorio pulled at his hair, seeing that annoyingly smug grin spread on the blond's face as the game ended.

**Best Friends by KSM**

"Ice cream!"

Killua looked up as his friend slammed his hands on the table, "Hmm?"

"Ice cream makes everyone feel better!" Gon dragged the silver-haired boy to the nearest ice cream shop. After ordering two chocolate cones, they sat at a table, licking away at the little ice creams.

**Numb by Linkin Park**

Ignoring his mother's calls, Killua continued his way down to the butlers' home. Finally, he could go back to traveling around with Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. Better than being stuffed up in isolation. Unless you like isolation, that is. Then it's a WHOLE different story.

END

Yuuki: another way I tried to get rid of writer's block…

Killua: last one was way too short

Yuuki: oh yeah? Let's see _you _write something! NYAHAHAHAHA!

Gon: -pets Yuuki's head-

Yuuki: …what…are you doing?

Gon: you said nya~

Leorio: it was more of a…NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kurapika: -reading book- review please

Everyone: arigatou~


End file.
